sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nadia Riva
)]] Name: Nadia Riva Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Photography, modeling, reading fashion magazines, reading socially conscious literature and magazines, volunteering, yoga, jogging, blogging. Appearance: '''Nadia stands at 5'10” and weighs 167 pounds. Nadia is considered plus sized by modeling standards, with a pronounced bust, thick thighs, and curvy hips. She takes steps to ensure she doesn't put on too much weight, mainly through watching her diet and regular exercise. As a result, she is a bit built, with little body fat. Nadia has a heart shaped face with slightly round cheeks. She is one quarter Japanese, so her eyes are small and dark. Her nose is small, with her right nostril pierced. Nadia takes great care of her appearance, so her lightly tanned skin is always clear and her teeth are white and straight. Her ears are pierced three times each, with two piercings on the earlobe and one auricle piercing. Her hair was originally black but was dyed to a dark brown a year earlier. Her hair is razor cut to about three inches past shoulder length, with bangs resting above her threaded eyebrows. Nadia likes fashion and will change her personal style up, but does keep to a few similar styling methods. She likes to show off her body in warmer weather, usually wearing low cut shirts and tank tops with shorts and short skirts. In colder weather, she likes to cover up a bit more, usually preferring button up shirts and cardigans and longer skirts and pants. She has a fondness for gothic style clothing, so a lot of her clothing is dark colored. She does wear brighter colored clothing when she feels up for it. She owns a lot of shoes, ranging from sandals to sneakers to boots to high heels. She also likes to wear multiple rings and bracelets when she can, and usually wears a silver cross pendant despite not being too religious. Nadia also makes sure to wear makeup whenever she goes out. She prefers to wear mascara in a cat eye style and likes to wear red lipstick. On the day she was abducted, Nadia was wearing a light black cardigan over a red tank top, a red and black knee-length plaid skirt, short white socks, and black sneakers. She was also wearing her cross pendant, two turquoise rings on her left hand that she got from her boyfriend, a silver bangle around her right wrist, a stud in her nose, and some small studs and rings in her ear piercings. '''Biography: Nadia Juliette Riva was born on April 8, 1997 to Michael and Honoka Riva in Kingman, AZ. She is the younger of two siblings, having an older sister, Rochelle, who is three years older than her. Michael works in creative advertising at a local advertising firm. Honoka was a fashion photographer in her younger days but has since retired to be a homemaker in Kingman. The Rivas live in a comfortable middle class home, although Rochelle currently lives in Los Angeles, attending UCLA and pursuing a career in modeling. As a child, Nadia was always interested in her mom’s former career as a fashion photographer. Nadia liked to take pictures and read fashion magazines, and often dreamed of being a model or photographer when she grew up. However, Nadia realized how difficult it would be due to her weight. As a kid, Nadia was a heavy child, mostly from poor eating habits and minimal exercise. Throughout elementary school, Nadia was often teased for her weight, something that made her fear that she couldn’t model when she got older. Because of this, Nadia spent most of her youth focusing more on the photography side of fashion. She tried to get more into the artistic side of photography, learning how to create the best photos she could by playing with lighting, costuming, and such. Because of the bullying, Nadia also became a little more reclusive. She began to lash back at people who teased her, something that got her in trouble a few times. Her parents often tried to help her learn to deal with the bullying in better ways. She did make an effort in order to not worry her parents, but still found herself lashing back at anyone who made fun of her. Despite this, Nadia was able to have friends in elementary school. She found herself drawn to outcasts and other artistic kids. Around her friends, Nadia is a little more cheerful, although still a bit snarky and blunt at times. She does care about her friends and does try to ensure that they can trust and rely on her. This also allowed her to find subjects for her photography. When she was in middle school, she decided to try and get into modeling. Knowing her weight was going to be holding her back, she decided to start taking care of her body better. In eighth grade, she decided to start watching what she ate and began exercising more. Nadia likes to go jogging every morning before school and after school and also began taking yoga classes. This caused her to lose a lot of weight, but still kept her more full figured and curvy. As a result, Nadia has had to adjust her modeling plans to be a successful plus sized model. Because she lost a lot of weight, Nadia also became a lot more comfortable in her own skin. She started wearing clothing that accentuated or showed off her figure. She also began to discover an interest in goth fashion towards the end of middle school. She really liked dark clothing and thought the goth aesthetic was something she could make look good on her. As a result, she got extra piercings on her ears and a nose piercing. Upon entering high school, Nadia began to become a lot more socially conscious. She started to pay attention to a lot of world events and social topics and became a lot more outspoken. She started reading feminist literature and became more active, participating in protests and writing commentary online. Nadia believes it’s important to stand up for the disenfranchised and to help those who are weighed down by society, particularly women, people of color, and LGBT individuals. While this has helped her gain some friends, it has turned some people away from her since she can get very outspoken at times. It was also in high school that Nadia tried to get her start in professional modeling. She started going to local auditions for commercials and photo shoots and attempted to start a portfolio. Nadia hasn’t had a whole lot of success due to the limited opportunities in Kingman. She has managed to appear in a local pizza shop commercial, but hasn’t gotten as many print opportunities. She does continue to do photography and started a blog to publish her work. She sends her work out to magazines and agencies around the country in hopes that she can get signed or featured. In school, Nadia gets passing grades in all her classes. She is particularly strong in social studies and English, although she wants to do better in math. She does take school very seriously and tries not to fall behind in her studies or turn in late assignments. While this has made her very goal driven, it does stress her out if she feels she's unable to accomplish her tasks in a timely or efficient manner. She isn’t involved in a lot of clubs, although she does get involved in social activist groups at her school. Nadia does have a few friends in school, mostly other goth kids and artistic kids. She likes to find interesting people to photograph or to use for photo shoot ideas she has. However, her outspoken and snarky nature has given her a few enemies, particularly from those she considers annoying or who disagree with her values. She does try to control her temper, since she doesn’t want to repeat a lot of the issues she had in elementary school. It was in Nadia's junior year that she began to see Roderick Kanuho. They met at a house party and began to see each other around the school more. Nadia was drawn to his intense nature, his Navajo heritage, his success in wrestling and MMA, as well as his similar attitude toward Kingman. Their relationship began with a few casual hook ups and lessons in Navajo culture, but the two recently began to try dating seriously. Nadia's still uncertain about if the relationship will last, especially since she's uncertain if she actually loves Rod or is trying to make a casual relationship more important then it is. She also believes Rod feels the same way, since they're both uncertain about their futures and where they will go. This has made her think that they might hold the other back from following their dreams or have to compromise their goals for the other. Nadia is hoping to leave Kingman behind when she graduates. Nadia has grown tired of the limited opportunities in Kingman and wants to be able to pursue a career in a more exciting city. Her plan is to go to Los Angeles for school and stay with her sister. She hopes to find work as a model or a photographer, but also plans to study sociology and social work. If she can’t work in fashion, her hope is to work for a non-profit or an NGO. Advantages: Nadia is in decent shape from her jogging and yoga. She is fairly loyal to those she is close to, so she will be willing to help those who she trusts. Nadia is also very goal driven and can work hard for the things she wants. Disadvantages: Nadia has a mouth, and that can turn people against her. She is also someone who can lose her temper if pushed too far, which could lead to issues. While Nadia is very goal driven, she can also get easily stressed out if she feels she's unable to accomplish her goals. Designated Number: Female student No. 004 --- Designated Weapon: Pair of Walkie-Talkies (24 hours of battery included) Conclusion: I wonder how G004 is going to look modelling the Dead Kids of Cochise summer range. I hear red is in this year.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: ' Laurels '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Jumped off the bridge '''Collected Weapons: ' Pair of Walkie-Talkies (24 hours of battery included) (assigned weapon), toothbrush and toothpaste (from Bridgette Sommerfeld) 'Allies: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Enemies: 'Asuka Takahara 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nadia started in the one-on-one therapy area, she bodily encountered Maxim Kehlenbrink while trying to hide in a dark room, away from Jasmine King. Jasmine found them anyways, and Nadia remained cautious as she didn't want to stay. She pushed her way out, and traveled elsewhere. She made her way to the hunting cabin on the other side of the island, where Jeremiah Fury was already lurking. She tried to investigate inside, but failed to be stealthy and caught Jerry's attention, along with newcomer Brendan Harte. Jerry threatened both of them but Nadia and Brendan were able to talk him down. Nadia stayed downstairs while the two boys took separate turns investigating upstairs, and improvised a bludgeon by breaking a chair apart. Brendan presented her with a shard of glass to use as a weapon that he broke off the upstairs window. He left on his own, and Jerry and Nadia left afterwards. Nadia led him back to the asylum, where they hid in the doctor's offices for the night. They heard announcements the next morning, and considered fanning out to search for supplies despite the risk. Asuka Takahara found them, and approached the duo, hoping to join them for safety. Nadia tentatively agreed with the idea, but Jerry proved to be far more bellicose. He belittled her efforts, even when Asuka revealed she had a gun, and tried to disengage from her in favor of his friend who had shown up, Toby Andreasson. Nadia tried to play it more diplomatically, but the tension between Asuka and Jerry escalated to where Asuka was willing to have Jerry shoot her with her own gun just to force him to prove his own points. The situation resolved itself when both parties metaphorically limped away from the confrontation, but Nadia had at that point realized that Jerry was a liability. She gifted Asuka one of the chair legs she'd produced in the cabin, before leaving. She spent the night in the northwestern cliffs, and had managed to sharpen her weapon some. She was found by William McKinley, carrying the corpse of Rea Adams. He tersely questioned her on the whereabouts of Alex Tarquin, she in turn made an effort to make him see reason about his carrying a corpse around. He acquiesced as she brought up practical points, and decided to leave the corpse at peace. He in turn asked her about her plans, and she laid them out in as rational a manner as she could manage. Will in turn told her her plans before he departed, and she found them less than impressive. Nadia quickly moved on. It began to rain late Day 3 while she was crossing the island bridge, so she took shelter for the night under the bridge. Announcements didn't bother her the next day, so she prepared to move on, but she ran into Bridgette Sommerfeld and Bryony Adams as she left. They didn't seem threatening, so she was inclined to spare them a moment. They discussed a bit, and Nadia was willing to give them a list of people she'd so far met when they asked, along with allowing Bridgette to investigate the area under the bridge when she asked. This however led to Bridgette's downfall when she was ambushed and gruesomely killed by Caedyn Miller, out of sight until the screams of an approaching Alice Baker alerted Nadia and Bryony to what had happened. Caedyn fled upon discovery, and while Alice was trying to comfort Bryony and Alice's ally Sandra Dyer tried to sort out what had happened, Nadia took the opportunity to root through Bridgette's bag for supplies before offering what was left to the other girls. She otherwise had no intent to involve herself with the scene or the crowd it had gathered any further, and left after wishing the girls luck. She moved to the asylum rooftop by Day 5, and she idly reflected on finding out both Will and Jerry turning out to have been killers. She decided to lay down for a while and rest, keeping a close hand on her weapon in the event of trouble. While she rested she took some time to entertain her artistic vision and imagined photo shoots of the island, finding some small comfort in the familiar headspace. She was pulled from her reverie by the loud arrival of Tyler Yazzie and Keith Bauer, she kept her distance and prepared to deal with them, but they left as quickly as they came and she could return to her resting after that anti-climax. She stayed until nightfall, and then retired to find a room within the asylum proper. The next morning, Nadia decided to cross back over to the cliffs and hide out there, hoping to have a repeat of her solitude. On the bridge, she encountered her friend Min-jae Parker, whom she had previously heard announced as a killer. They conversed, somewhat tensely, but Nadia eventually offered to accompany Jae to his next destination after deciding that he wasn't much of a threat. However, her musing on why people would choose to kill soon after sparked a rant from Jae about his misanthropic views and how he intended to kill again if he encountered a player, and Nadia came to the conclusion that he was too unstable and dangerous to let him go. She attempted to stab him in the back with the chair leg, but he noticed her and turned, receiving only a cut to his side and striking her with his crossbow. Min-jae fell backwards and shot Nadia with the crossbow when she prepared to attack again. The wound and the realization of how she had messed up took the fight out of Nadia, and she got back to her feet. She explained her reason for attacking to Jae and then stated that she would take charge of her own actions, refusing to let the terrorists credit him with her death. With her last words, Nadia let herself fall over the edge of the bridge to her death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well I guess she's up the ''riva now. - Josh Baines That's the ocean, you dipshit. - Matt Richards '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Look. If I don't come back, get out of Kingman. (...) Just...don't let this ruin you."'' - Nadia using a camera to address her boyfriend Roderick Kanuho back home. She attempts to stay level headed and not think sentimentally, from this exact moment onwards. "Well, I'm certainly not gonna drink myself to death if I win," -- Her response to Will's game 'plan', after he's already gone. "Well, that was a waste of tension." -- After Ty and Keith immediately leave her without a word after having barged into her hiding spot "But I'm making one last choice. I won't let them credit you for this death. What happened here was my choice, and I'm owning it. I won't let them give everyone else reason to come after you. My time here has been about being sneaky and making choices that benefit myself, but I think I'll make one last choice to help someone else." - Some of Nadia's last words before falling from the bridge. Other/Trivia *Nadia's death thread was originally titled "Obi Ocha" ("Clear Heart" in Igbo, a reference to the work of author Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie). This was changed after it was discovered that the phrase also translated into Japanese, where it had sexual connotations. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nadia, in chronological order. The Past: *Ceremony V6 Pregame: * Don't Call it a Comeback * Pool Slingshot * Fabulous and Opinionated * I could live in the world just like a stranger * Picture Perfect * Flashing Lights * Na’iidzeeł V6: *The Strange Case of Nadia *Aaaaaand he's gone. *You Gave Up Being Good When You Declared a State of War *The Thing About Life Is That One Day You'll Be Dead *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With *Lay My Purple on the Grass *How Easy it was to Lie to Strangers Related Threads in Meanwhile: *I'm Laughing. I'm Crying. It Feels Like I'm Dying. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nadia Riva. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students